Clubs (list)
Here is a list of clubs. The ones in Akademi are the headings while underneath each will be it's counterpart in Kikan. All clubs under one heading without an underscore inbetween to separate them mean they are separate clubs altogether. Clubs not separated are sub-clubs of one single one. (I.e. The sciences are separate clubs, but the sports are not) Art Illustrations The club leader is Suke Tchi (Sketch). Suke is female. These students wear a broach that looks like a paint splatter, with differently coloured splotches. Joining the Illustrations Club allows them to calm themselves down by painting or simply sketching. Cooking Cookery The club leader is Chokochippu Keki (Chocolate Chip Cake). Chokochippu is female. These students wear an apron-like band around the left wrist. Joining the Cookery Club allows them to make food without a member of the club accompanying them while cooking. Drama Theater The club leader is Kosu Chumu (Costume). Kosu is male. These students wear a white scarf around the neck Joining the Theater Club allows them to act suspiciously (without a weapon) but not be seen as suspicious. It also allows them to wear masks. If one of the masks is found missing after a murder, masks will be removed. If they have a 5th level in workshop, they can remake the mask to keep the mask in school. Gaming Computer The club leader is Deta Nobaito (Byte of Data). Deta is female. These students wear a bracelet that looks to have a fake circuit board on the right wrist. Joining the Computer Club allows them to upgrade reaction speeds or levels in certain subjects twice per day (Lunch and after school in club meetings). Gardening Horticulture The club leader is Churippu Tsuri (Tulip Tree). Churippu is male. These students wear a fake ivy pin on their hat. All of the club members wear Kikan's hat. Joining the Horticulture Club allows them to bury corpses and plant a students favourite plant to help with matchmaking. Info Altruistic Contributor The club leader is . is female. These students have _ Newspaper The club leader is Mainichi Jouhou (Daily Info). Mainich is female These students have a light grey tie with bold black letters stating PRESS on it. Joining the Newspaper Club allows them to have freedom of asking people any questions without consequences, and also allows them to have access to information before any other students. Light Music Music The club leader is Kinzoku Konsato (Metal Concert). Kinzoku is male These students have a bass clef pin in their hat. Joining the Music Club allows them to calm themselves down by playing or creating music. Martial Arts Self-defense The club leader is Hittoshi Tejikko (Hit and Run). Hittoshi is female. These students wear bandages around the waist. Joining the Self-defense Club gives them a level higher strengh stat than what they'd have if the club is disbanded. Occult Mythology The club leader is Kenta Urosu (Centaur). Kenta is male. These students wear a choker with a cresent moon. This may be changed to a sun design however. Photography Photograph/Video The club leader is Eigasu Tajio (Film Studio). Eigasu is male. These students wear a camera pin in their jacket. Sewing Textiles The club leader is Shi Shuki (Embroidery Machine). Shi is female. These students have golden embroidery in the hem of their jackets. Science Biology The club leader is Karada Kino (Bodily Functions). Karada is male. These students have a heart shaped broach on their jacket (This not a love heart shape). _ Physics The club leader is Tenjisu Pekutoru (Electromagnetic Spectrum). Tenjisu is male. These students have a broach that looks like a thunderbolt on their jacket. _ Chemistry The club leader is Yoyu Shio (Molten Salt). Yoyu is male These students have a bubble-like broach on their jacket Sports The main club leader / clubleaders' babysitter is Suta Senshu (Star Player). Suta is male. Runners The club leader for the Runners side is Kya Nta (Canter). Kya is female These students have a wrist band on the right wrist Swimmers The club leader for the Swimmers side is Mame Ido (Mermaid). Mame is female These students have Field events The club leader for the Field events is Kata Paruto (Catapult). Kata is male These students have a wrist band on the left wrist Student Council Student Council The head girl is Josei Rida (Female Leader). Her substitute is Kokanyo Otome (Replacement Maiden). The head boy is Atama Noshonen (Head Boy). His substitute is Kaun Tapato (Counterpart). The members of the student council wear a sash around their waists. Category:Illustration Club Members Category:Student Council Memebers Category:Runners Club Members Category:Swimmers Club Members Category:Field Event Club Members Category:Self-Defense Club Members Category:Chemistry Club Members Category:Biology Club Members Category:Physics Club Members Category:Photograph Video Club Members Category:Textiles Club Members Category:Mythology Club Members Category:Music Club Members Category:Newspaper Club Members Category:Altruistic Contributor Club Members Category:Horticulture Club Members Category:Cookery Club Members Category:Computer Club Members Category:Theater Club Members Category:Main Kikan pages